Hilla
Hilla, also known as the Red Witch, is one of the Commanders of the Black Mage. __TOC__ Story Maple World Introduction Hilla was one of the chief shamanesses of Azwan, an ancient city lost in the desert. She was revered by the residents of Azwan for her beauty, taking pride in the adoration she received. However, her beauty started to fade as she aged. While nobody else had noticed at first and she was still treasured, her desire to stay beautiful corrupted her heart, allowing the Black Mage to appear to her. The Black Mage offered her eternal life, power, and beauty in exchange for her full loyalty. As an offering, Hilla handed over the city of Azwan to the Black Mage. The citizens of Azwan that once sang her praises would now resent her, but Hilla didn't care as she had all that she desired. With the power of necromancy, Hilla would revive the deceased population of Azwan for her personal undead army, and lined her kingdom with magical totems to continuously reanimate her fallen soldiers.Azwan questline.Labyrinth of Suffering questline. Prior to the Black Mage's Seal As a commander of the Black Mage, she often collaborated with other commanders. The Black Mage would send his commanders to cause destruction throughout Maple World, which included the invasion of Kritias (when Hilla is invading, Azwan mobs will be part of the army).Kritias invasion/questline. The purpose of this was to destroy any traces of Tana, Grandis's Transcendent of Light, as the Black Mage would need to capture her for his plans.Morass questline. Some time before the Black Mage was sealed, she collaborated with Von Leon to plan an attack on Ereve. A wandering mercenary named Ryude would find out about their plans, heading to the Dragon Master's Tower, built by Freud the Dragon Master to sound an alarm of danger. Von Leon sent his army to the tower to stop Ryude, with Hilla reviving and brainwashing Ryude's fallen allies into revealing Ryude's plans. However, Ryude sets up a formidable defense and succeeds in sounding the alarm.Winter Bard questline. This allowed for six heroes to come together to seal the Black Mage and end his reign of terror. However, Hilla knew that the Black Mage will return one day, and awaited his unsealing. Hilla's Return Centuries later, a child named Cygnus was declared the newest Empress in Ereve. Hilla appeared in Ereve not long after, trying to pass herself off as the true Empress. She claimed that Cygnus wasn't the rightful heir while holding the glowing Skaia, a jewel said to glow in the hands of a true Empress. However, Hilla's plan was thwarted with the arrival of Phantom, revealing that he was in possession of the real Skaia all along. Hilla flees, claiming that Maple World is already in his hands'Phantom's' tutorial.. It was not long until the Cygnus Knights discovered the lost city of Azwan in the desert. Hilla, disguising herself as a wandering mystic, started to spread rumors about an Elixir of Youth within Azwan, which caught the attention of an adventurer (the player). The player headed to Azwan, only to learn from the ghostly residents that the "Elixir of Youth" was a potion containing pure obsession and insanity. Hilla would also deliver some of this potion to Ariant's Queen Areda. The player would eventually face off against Hilla and defeat her, causing her to retreat'Azwan' questline.. Confronting Magnus After the Black Mage escaped from his seal, Hilla confronted Magnus, another of the Black Mage's commanders who returned to Grandis after betraying the Black Mage for power. Hilla demanded that Magnus return to the Black Mage's side, but Magnus refuses, stating that he never had any loyalty toward the Black Mage. Hilla branded him as a traitor and an enemyMagnus's Genesis Weapon cutscene.. Later on, Hilla invaded Pantheon to face off against Magnus's forces with Gelimer's help. While conversing with Gelimer, she criticizes Magnus by saying that "his petty intentions were no more opaque than the air itself" and that he "could not keep his allegiances straight if they were made of unbendable steel"Dimension Invasion questline.. The Black Mage's Return After the Black Mage's return, Hilla collaborated with the Black Mage's other commanders to enact his goals. After the defeat of Will, another commander, by Zero (Alpha and Beta, the "children" of the Goddess Rhinne), the commanders invited Zero to Grandis's skies to discuss their plans, where Hilla and Arkarium reveal that Grandis would be merging with Maple World due to the absence of Transcendents in their world. After trying (and failing) to convince Zero to join them, Hilla revealed that Will only went into hiding, and would return'Zero's' questline.. Gelimer later proposed his plans of world domination to Arkarium and Hilla, which involved a massive airship he named the Black Heaven, in an attempt to become appointed a commander of the Black Mage. After Gelimer leaves, Arkarium expresses doubt that Gelimer's plans of building a "tiny airship" will work, but Hilla tells Arkarium not to underestimate the size and strength of the airship. The Black Heaven would have thwarted the Alliance if not for the player character, who defeats Gelimer once and for all'Black Heaven' blockbuster / questline.. Hilla remained in hiding until Damien's death in the battle of the Dark World Tree, where Damien nearly killed Arkarium (who transferred his soul into his snake familiar prior to this attack). Hilla taunts Arkarium for his punishment, due to Arkarium going against the Black Mage's grand plan, and decides to spring into action while Arkarium remained incapacitated. The Black Mage declares it is time to face the player (the adversary), and opens a path for the player to reach and battle him once and for all'Heroes of Maple' blockbuster / questline.Arkarium's Genesis Weapon cutscene.. Labyrinth of Suffering While heading into the Black Sun, Melange causes the player's ship to explode, which plummets into the surface of the Black Sun. The surface, however, reveals itself to be an endless labyrinth controlled by Hilla. The rest of the player's crew ends up disappearing or succumbing to their injuries. Hilla plays mind games with the Alliance, especially the player, in order to keep them trapped in the Labyrinth. The player finds a way to the Core of the Labyrinth, where they encounter a Cygnus Knight named Azalin, who tags along and berates the player repeatedly. At one point, the player passes out from exhaustion and sees a vision of present-day Ariant. Two of Ariant's residents discuss how they have been forced into slave labor by Queen Areda, now corrupted by the Elixir of Youth. One of the residents brings up a rumor implying that Queen Areda has locked up many of Ariant's residents in the palace, where she drains their life energy to retain her youth. After the player wakes up, Azalin leads the way to an altar, where she attempts to steal the player's soul. Her plan is thwarted by the masked person from Esfera, revealing Azalin to be Hilla, now reborn with the Black Mage's powers. Hilla flees, but not before exchanging some haunting words to the player. When playing as a Demon, Hilla will summon the undead soul of Damien under her control to taunt him. The player eventually ends up in the Labyrinth's Deep Core, where Hilla reappears to battle the player. Hilla summons the undead soul of Lotus under her control, causing the masked person to return and reveal herself as Orchid. Orchid confronts Hilla, furious about what she has done to Lotus, while the player passes out. The player eventually hears a voice of encouragement (which varies depending on your class), and wakes up with the encouragement to defeat Hilla once and for all. After Hilla is defeated, she loses her eternal youth, turning her hair color white as she disappears. FriendStory In FriendStory, Hilla's counterpart is the school nurse at Shinsoo International School. In Episode 3, Hilla and Magnus start cracking down on dating in the school, as it is forbidden. Hawkeye proposes that the player tries to get Hilla and Magnus to start dating so that he can go back to "scoring," but to barely any avail as Hilla and Magnus despise each other, similar to their Maple World counterparts. Hilla is also one of the judges in the rock off in Episode 6, and seems unaffected by Damien's spell, which results in her scoring his band high—but not perfect—giving the players' band an opening needed to score higher. If the Hidden Mission of Episode 3 is found and completed, a bonus scene at the end is added where she and Magnus meet, implying that they really are dating - in secret. Gallery Artwork Hilla.png|Artwork of Hilla Artwork Hilla (Soul Collector 1).png|Hilla Soul Collector artwork Azwan? A small sacrifice for eternal youth. Artwork Hilla (Soul Collector 2).png|Hilla Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) My favorite color is blood red. Artwork Verus Hilla (Soul Collector 1).png|Verus Hilla Soul Collector artwork Your fate is falling into an ever-deeper quagmire and wandering for all eternity. Artwork Verus Hilla (Soul Collector 2).png|Verus Hilla Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) Ah! I'll stay by your side forever! Artwork Hilla (Boss Queue).png|Hilla Boss Queue artwork Artwork Verus Hilla (Boss Queue).png|Verus Hilla Boss Queue artwork MapleStory - Justice Phantom's Infiltration MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Infiltration MapleSEA Justice - The Present with Phantom 때가 되었다 - 검은마법사 TVC 15" 힐라 - 검은마법사 NPCArtwork Hilla.png|NPC Artwork of Hilla NPCArtwork Hilla (FriendStory 1).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Hilla (FriendStory 2).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Hilla (FriendStory 3).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (FriendStory) NPCArtwork Hilla (FriendStory 4).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (FriendStory) Hilla reborn in Black Mage.jpg|Hilla Reborn in Black Mage NPCArtwork Azalin (1).png|NPC Artwork of "Azalin" NPCArtwork Azalin (2).png|NPC Artwork of "Azalin" NPCArtwork Azalin (3).png|NPC Artwork of "Azalin" NPCArtwork Azalin (4).png|NPC Artwork of "Azalin" NPCArtwork Azalin (5).png|NPC Artwork of "Azalin" NPC Azalin.png|NPC "Azalin" NPCArtwork Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering 1).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) NPCArtwork Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering 2).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) NPCArtwork Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering 3).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) NPCArtwork Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering 4).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) NPCArtwork Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering 5).png|NPC Artwork of Hilla (Labyrinth of Suffering storyline) Hilla Phone Background 720x1480 1.jpg|Verus Hilla phone background 720x1480 Hilla Phone Background 1080x1920 1.jpg|Verus Hilla phone background 1080x1920 Hilla Phone Background 720x1480 2.jpg|Verus Hilla phone background 720x1480 Hilla Phone Background 1080x1920 2.jpg|Verus Hilla phone background 1080x1920 Cutscene Verus Hilla (Boss Phase).gif|Verus Hila Boss Phase Cutscene References Category:Characters Category:Black Mage Commanders